Storybrooke Wilderness Park
The Storybrooke Wilderness Park,File:405StorybrookeWildernessPark.png also known as the Storybrooke Forest, is a Storybrooke location on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the first season. History Inhabitants *August Booth *Friar Tuck *Guinevere *Grif † *Ingrid † *King Arthur † *Knights of the Round Table *Little John *Merry Men *Mr. Gold † *Robin Hood † *Robin of Locksley (Wish Realm) *Roland *Sir Hank Morgan *Violet Morgan *Will Scarlet *Zelena Visitors *Archie Hopper *August Booth *Belle † *The Black Fairy † *Captain Nemo *Chernabog † *Count of Monte Cristo † *Cora † *Cruella De Vil † *David Nolan *Dr. Jekyll † *Elsa *Emma Swan *Evil Queen *Felix † *A flying monkey *A fury *Granny *Gideon *Greg Mendell † *Hades † *Henry Mills *Hook *Isaac Heller *Jasmine *Kurt Flynn † *Lily Page *Maleficent *Marco *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Merida *Moe French *Mother Superior *Mr. Gold † *Mr. Hyde † *Neal Cassidy † *The Oracle † *Peter Pan † *Pongo *Regina Mills *Robin Hood † *Ruby *Sheriff Graham † *Sidney Glass *Sisters of Saint Meissa *Snow Monster † *Tamara † *Ursula *Will Scarlet *Wolf *Zelena Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *According to Jefferson's map, Route 6 runs the boundary of the forest. *Two of the trails in Storybrooke Wilderness Park are the White Pine Trail, where Greg bumps into Henry while going on a hike, and Yarrow Lane, where Elsa tracks her sister Anna. *The Storybrooke Wilderness Park is divided into at least three areas: **The North Woods **The East Woods **The South Woods *This location is separate from the Storybrooke Heritage Park.File:408FollowTheScarf.png **A false police report created by the curse, mentions New Year festivities in "Storybrooke Park".File:107DartMisses.png However, it is not known which park this refers to. **Two other Storybrooke parks, the Storybrooke Centennial Park and the Alder Park, appear on Greg and Tamara's map of Storybrooke. File:219PlacesYouSawIt.png **In addition, three more parks appear on a Historical Storybrooke prop sign created for the episode "Lacey" (the sign appears in the actual episode, but it is too far away to read): Winnowers Park, Gottling Park and Foreshore Park. Photograph of the prop sign, taken three and a half years later, in September 2016: (prop sign image) **Yet another park is mentioned on a prop sign created for the episode "The Snow Queen", which reveals that the scene where Emma is sitting alone in her car at night takes place in Rowan Hill Park. However, the sign does not appear on-screen. ***Rowan Hill is mentioned on a map of Storybrooke in "Manhattan"File:214IGiveYou.png and "The Queen Is Dead".File:215AndYoureSure.png *There is a small graveyard in the park.File:614IsAGraveyard.png |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The scenes with Emma and Gideon in the Sorcerer's mansion in "Mother's Little Helper" were originally supposed to take place in the forest but were moved indoors due to heavy rain. |-|Cultural References= Popular Culture *The song playing on the radio beside Kurt and Owen's campsite is "This Must Be the Place (Native Melody)" by Talking Heads. *While practicing archery in the woods, Mary Margaret listens to Joan Jett's "Bad Reputation". Appearances }} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} Category:Storybrooke Locations Category:Locations Category:Once Upon a Time Locations